bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robots and Guppies!
Robots and Guppies! is the 3rd episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot While exploring the museum, the Guppies stumble into a magic teleportal and they got magically transported to the Future and they meet the Electronicles, but when an evil guppy named Kaylee kidnaps Bubble Puppy to use energy to take control of every robot in Bubbletucky, the Electronicles and the Bubble Guppies must work together to save him. Songs * Humpty Dumpty * Robots Over All Trivia * This episode reveals how people from the past travel to the future for better lives. * This episode marks Shine and Rex's first robotic appearance in the series as robots. * This is Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, and Zooli's first appearance in the series. * This is Kaylee, Two Workers, and the Crabby Patrol's first appearance in the series. Characters * Loundrel * Gloobert * Splattery * Flatterine * Squildling * Cadabrin * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Zooli * Shine * Rex * Museum Guide * Two Workers * Kaylee * The Crabby Patrol * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Shrimps Story Narrator: "The future city of Bubbletucky...begins at the past century's museum." Everyone was exploring the inside of the museum, including seven guppies and their puppy. Museum Guide: "Welcome to the museum, everyone! Where many things are on display, like this one, the teleportal." Molly: (She and the other guppies come up and stare in amazement) "Wow! A teleportal." Gil: "With that, you can discover anything in the past, present and future." Zooli: "Wow! Who knew?" Nonny: "This is so amazing!" Deema: (Gets a closer look) "Hmmm...I wonder if it still works." Guppies: "Let's find out." (The Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy swam into the portal) Oona: "Where should we go first?" Deema: "To the future!" (The teleportal suddenly begins to activate) "Huh?" Molly: "Oh dear." Zooli: "Hang tang, everybody!" Gil: "Brace yourselves!" (The teleportal then disappears) Guppies: "Whoa!" (They arrived at the future) Goby: "Did it work?" Nonny: (Peeks out and sees the future) "Wow! Welcome to the Future Bubbletucky!" Everyone else steps out of the teleportal. Zooli: "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" (Echos) Deema: "Huh. That's weird. Hello!" Molly: (Hears someone and gasps) "Someone's coming! Hide!" The Guppies all spread out and hide. Gil and Oona climbs in a suit of Armour. Zooli, Deema, and Nonny hide in an exhibit pedestal, and Goby and Molly hide behind a pillar. The Electronicles are out on a tour of the museum. Loundrel: "Here we are at the museum, Guys." Splattery: "Wow!" Cadabrin: "Cool." Flatterine: "This suit of Armour looks almost real." (But when Flatterine tries to touch it, the suit of Armour begins to move) "It does!" Oona: (Whispers) "Careful, Gil." Gil: (Whispers) "I'm always careful." Gloobert: (Notices the suit of Armor moving) "Huh? The suit of Armour can talk." Gil: "Uh-oh!" Oona: "Gil! Please. Be careful! And please stop, before we..." Gil and Oona: "Whoa!" (The suit of Armour tumbles over and Gil and Oona are on the ground) Loundrel: "Who're they?" Squidling: (Comes up to Gil and Oona) "Hello." Gil: (Screams). Oona: "Let's get out of here!" (She and Gil hurry off) Splattery: "No. Wait. Don't run! It only makes them friendlier. Come back!" Gil: "C'mon! Guys! They spotted us!" Molly: "Who spotted us." Oona: "Them!" All: (Screaming). Zooli: "Wait for us!" Loundrel: "Easy guys! Stop! Calm down!" Molly: (She and the other guppies stop running and turn to the robots) "Umm...who are you?" Splattery: "We're the Electronicles, we help and defend." Zooli: "Well we're the Bubble Guppies!" Deema: "We give guppies a cool and funny name." (The guppies laugh) Loundrel: "I see." (Confused) "But where did you guys come from?" Nonny: (Points at the teleportal) "From the teleportal." Goby: "We were soon to realize that it works." Splattery: (Looks at the teleportal)"So, that's how you got in." Gloobert: "Um. Yeah! Give me a moment!" (Sings Humpty Dumpty) "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, all of a sudden, he had quite a fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men. Oh, please, put poor Humpty together again!" Goby: "Why is he singing that?" Loundrel: "When he's either confused or nervous, he sings to himself to calm himself down." Gloobert: "Okay. All good now!" All: "Okay!" Unbeknownst of them, a strange guppy with brown eyes, a red tail, light skin, and blond hair peeks out of the corner of the room and Bubble Puppy sniffs the ground. Kaylee: "Hello, Little puppy." (Bubble Puppy whimpers) Cuts back to the Electronicles and the Bubble Guppies, who are still talking to each other. Gil: "And not only that, we brought along Bubble Puppy." (Notices that Bubble Puppy was not with him) "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Bubble Puppy? Bubble Puppy? Bubble Puppy!" Bubble Puppy: (offscreen) "Arf, arf!" (Everyone turns to see the strange guppy holding Bubble Puppy) Kaylee: (Laughs) "Thought your puppy could walk in my trap? Think again! He's mine now!" Boys: "Kaylee!" Deema: (Confused) "Who?" Splattery: "Uh...We'll tell you later." Molly: "She's got Bubble Puppy!" Gil: "C'mon! We have to save him!" The Bubble Guppies and the Electronicles hurry after Bubble Puppy and Kaylee. Zooli: "There she goes!" Squidling pounces and Goby and Nonny try to catch Kaylee. But, she zipped away and Squidling, Goby, and Nonny crashed into each other. Squidling, Goby, and Nonny: "Oof!" (The others past him) Cadabrin: "We'll get her!" Kaylee: "Not bad! But, you'll never catch me!" Gil: "She's getting away!" Gloobert: "Not for long!" The Electronicles and guppies corner her. Kaylee: "Okay, you got me! Or did you?" (Throws a smoke bomb and she disappears with Bubble Puppy) All: (Coughing). Loundrel: "She's gone!" Gil: "And so is Bubble Puppy!" (Sniffs and wipes away a tear) Loundrel: "Don't worry. We'll save your dog!" Nonny: "But how?" Splattery: "I'll call 911. They'll be able to track down Kaylee." Molly: "Actually, I think we should find Kaylee before she does anything wrong with Bubble Puppy." Oona: "Makes sense to me." Flatterine: "Tell you what, Guys. I'll go fetch some more reinforcements, while you go after Kaylee." Gloobert: "You're leaving us here with our new friends, the Guppies?" Squidling: "I like our odds!" Cadabrin: "Let's get her!" All: "Yeah!" They all split up and they went to find Kaylee. Meanwhile, Kaylee took Bubble Puppy to an alleyway to a pile of dog cages with different dogs and puppies in them, along with a strange electric exercising machine. Kaylee: "The alleyway oughta be the best hiding place. Because, rumor has it that sometimes alleyways have dogs in them." (Puts Bubble Puppy in a cage) "Every robot in future Bubbletucky will be under my control soon, and that is what's important." (Starts to sing) "There is no greater power than to rule over the land We both have it inside us It's here where we stand My friend you know it's true Look close and you will find Ruling every citizen is destiny for our kind So if we join together We will never fall Robots must rule forever Robots over all." "Robots over all No animal is more grand Robots over all It's why we rule the land We crush any resistance So enemies keep their distance Robots, robots over all." "If we do what I suggest I'd be evil and cruel Using force and threat They think that's no way to rule But if we're joined together We will never fall Yes, Robots must rule forever Robots over all!" "Robots over all No animal is more grand (Stay noble and grand) Robots over all It's why we rule the land (We must protect the land) We crush any resistance (Friendship and kindness) So enemies keep their distance (Will always find us) Robots, robots over all!" Meanwhile, the others are looking for Gil's puppy. Gil: "Bubble Puppy! Where are you?" Zooli: "Bubble Puppy!" Gil: "Come here boy! Come back!" Molly: (Notices Bubble Puppy in the ally in the dog cage pile) "Aha! There she is! In the alleyway!" Deema: "But, it's filled with dogs." Goby: (Notices the electric wheel) "Is that an...exercising machine?" Kaylee: (Appears behind a pile of boxes) "Exactly!" All: (Gasping) "Kaylee!" Gil: "You...you give me my puppy back!" Kaylee: "Bring it on!" (Gil screams and charges at her, which frightens her and starts to run away) "This is too much for me to handle!" (Stops and pants) "Anyway, gotta go!" (Turns to leave, but the Electronicles blocked the entrance) Splattery: "Yeah, I don't think you're going anywhere!" Kaylee: (Gulps) "Aw nuts." Cadabrin: "Get her!" Kaylee: (The Electronicles started to beat her up) "Ow! Hey! Oof! Ah!" (The boys tied her up with a rope) Gil: (Opens Bubble Puppy's cage and lets Bubble Puppy free) "Aww, Bubble Puppy, You're okay!" Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf!" (Starts licking Gil's face, making Gil laugh) Later on, two workers were taking the lost dogs in a truck to the animal center for their new home and Kaylee was captured by the Crabby Patrol. Kaylee: (Weary) "You'll pay for this, Electronicles." (The Crabby Cops escorted her away) Back at the museum, the Guppies went back to the Teleportal. Molly: "What a fun adventure!" Gil: "Thanks for helping us save Bubble Puppy, Guys." Flatterine: "Your Welcome." Splattery: "Come back anytime." Oona: "Thanks." Goby: "Bye." The Guppies went in the teleportal and they went back to the past in the museum in Bubbletucky. Molly: "Home sweet home!" Deema: "Wow! No time has passed since we left! Nice!" Gil: "Yep." Zooli: "C'mon! Let's go." (She and the other guppies left the museum) Molly: (Stops and looks back at the teleportal) "We'll be back to the future again...some day." (leaves) Narrator: "And so, the day was saved once again, thanks to the Electronicles and the Bubble Guppies!"Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Musical Bands